


命中注定

by Jade_Suu



Category: all star batman and robin
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有实质性的啪啪啪，有的只有打屁股的啪啪啪……= =</p>
            </blockquote>





	命中注定

全明星BD，污，underage，SP情节，并不湿咸，老爷很疯。

 

挑战道德底线  
挑战道德底线  
挑战道德底线

 

并无实际插入  
并无实际插入  
并无实际插入

 

原则是：爱看看，不看滚，看了别逼逼，就这么简单╮(╯▽╰)╭  
================================================

疯子、疯子！彻头彻尾的疯子！

迪克·格雷森不知道自己是否开罪于神明，几十分钟前他的父母死在了他的眼前，子弹射穿了他们的脑袋，他们的脑浆和血溅在了他的脚上，他甚至还没来得及哭喊出声——那一切来的太快，甚至没有给他缓和发泄的机会。

是的，这一切来得太突然，而紧随其后的，警察赶到了。他幼年时期的游历经验表示警察都是善良的、是帮助弱者的好人，但是不曾有人告诉他，哥潭市，这个“民风淳朴”的地方，警察内部的虚伪和腐败。

几分钟前他被警察带走，他不知道，也许自己是即将被灭口。然而这个节骨眼上，却有一辆也许是他这辈子见过的最……嗯……最诡异的车子几乎是横冲直撞过来，车子的主人将那些腐败的警察痛揍得满地找牙。

然后。

我是说在那些警察可能会永远留下心灵或者肉体上的痛苦之后，那个披着比夜色还要漆黑的斗篷的高大男人像是拎着什么打猎捕获的小动物一样把他举了起来。

迪克听见沙哑而又低沉的嗓音说：“你被征兵了小子。”

于是我们有了开头的感慨。

迪克·格雷森，十二岁，马戏团明星——前马戏团明星，被一个穿着打扮像是万圣节舞会上跑出来的男子绑架了。

——去他妈的人生！在这个晚上这一切真他妈糟透了……

================================================

布鲁斯·韦恩注意那孩子好几周了。

那孩子敏捷、柔韧，有着阳光一般的笑容和冒险精神，他的身手是所有同龄孩子所望尘莫及的。布鲁斯可以断定，这个孩子就是他一直梦寐以求的继任者。

——没错，非他不可。

他想要得到那孩子，想要将他收入麾下，他会变成属于他的忠诚的战士，他可以为了得到那男孩计划好一切。可是那场变故让他的计划几乎提前了好多年。

那男孩才十二岁！他本来打算至少等那孩子到了十六岁或者更大一点的，可他没有时间了，目睹了凶杀的男孩今晚可能就会被那群腐败到骨子里的黑警秘密处决。

他必须今晚就把那男孩带走。

——那男孩注定来到他的世界，注定要成为他的搭档，注定要和他共享夜晚狩猎的时间。

——欢迎来到我的地狱。

——比你之前的地狱稍微好一点。

================================================

迪克很郁闷，非常郁闷，身边打扮成蝙蝠的家伙一路横冲直撞像个精神病患，他被带到了一个洞穴——没错啊蝙蝠的确是应该住在洞穴里不是吗？而且这个洞穴充斥着各种……也许是什么诡异的战利品收藏？他不知道。

他并不畏惧，他只是好奇，或者别的什么，那些情绪压抑着他即将迸发出的哭泣。他想要跳下那辆蝙蝠车，（那个疯子给这台车起了这个名字。什么样的家伙会给车起名啊！）然而他却被那身上还沾着点黑警的血迹的男子抓住了手臂。

“嘿！放开我！你到底想要干什么？我猜你并不是想要绑架我，毕竟你刚刚说了什么‘士兵’什么‘被监护人’之类的。”

“小子，”蝙蝠侠冷硬的陈述着，“到了我的地盘儿就得守我的规矩。”

这男孩很有胆识并且身手敏捷，这一路上他尝试着让男孩害怕他、畏惧他，可是无论是挤出那种不属于他的沙哑音调还是吓唬他，那孩子湛蓝的眼睛里从未留露出丝毫的恐惧。

——勇敢，这很好。

——但是他得明白谁才是老大。

“过来——”他按了个车上的按钮，把车座的靠背放平，把男孩抓过来扔向后座。“你需要学会畏惧，小子。”

他居高临下的看着男孩。

“这是很重要的一课。”

================================================

迪克·格雷森感到茫然，他并不知道自己做错了什么对方要这样对他，如果是因为多话他刚刚前来的路上已经得到教训了——蝙蝠侠给了他一记耳光。但是他并不理解自己现在的处境。

他现在双手双脚都被捆绑着，而他现在以非常屈辱的姿势趴在年长的男人（也许精神还不大正常？）膝头，他感到紧张和惶恐，他不知道男人想要以怎样的方式对待他。

紧接着他的裤子被扯了下来，蝙蝠车的棚顶已经降了下来，蝙蝠洞内寒冷空气接触到细嫩的皮肤让男孩儿忍不住一激灵。他的演出表演服和内裤卡在大腿根上，让男孩忍不住羞耻的绷紧大腿和臀部的肌肉。

“你这个疯子究竟想要干什么！放开我！你这王八蛋——”他奋力的想要摆脱桎梏，嘴里吐出一些对十几岁的孩子来说不堪入耳的脏话，然而下一秒他就得到了惩罚。“——啊！！！”

一个巴掌精准的落在男孩滚圆白皙的屁股上，皮革制成的手套表面很凉，空荡荡的蝙蝠洞能听到令人羞耻的“啪”的一声回音，几乎瞬间被打的部分就红了起来，迪克感觉全身的血液都涌到了脸上，羞耻、愤怒迫使男孩奋力的踢打着，却因为手脚受到束缚而无济于事：“你这混蛋！我、我爸妈都没这样对过我——你这变态的——啊！！！”

紧接着第二巴掌袭来，刚好落在刚刚被打红的位置，弹性良好的臀瓣儿像是有记忆一般弹了一下，男孩儿发出痛呼，而蝙蝠侠只是冷着脸用沙哑的嗓音说道：“小子，你最好意识到是和谁在说话。”

“你这变态的疯子！放开我——”

男孩奋力的挣扎，却被男人紧紧地卡在他膝盖上，如果没有那些紧紧绑着那孩子的绳子和那可笑的紧身衣和面具，也许这个场景看起来只是像一个父亲在责罚不听话的小孩。

蝙蝠侠并不想弄伤男孩，但是这孩子像是一头风风火火冒冒失失的小兽，他无所畏惧——这可不好，他需要他害怕，有了敬畏才会有服从和忠诚。

第三巴掌有点狠辣，毕竟男孩尚且年少，而蝙蝠侠的力道在不伤害男孩的基础上又不算很轻，被打的部位可怜兮兮的肿了起来，雪白滚圆的双丘上能看出被拍打的手印，不得不说这还真的很能激起男人的凌虐欲。男孩发出“嘶——”的抽气声，但是他仍然秉承着一股子倔强扭过头怒视男人，有些昏暗的灯光下男孩海一样蓝的眼睛像是燃烧着蓝紫色的火焰。

——好极了你这倔强的小猴子！

“我准备打你20下，从现在开始我每打一巴掌你要报数给我，听懂了吗。”男人以决不容许质疑的语气说着疑问句，而迪克却瞪大了眼睛，看起来不可置信。

“你到底有什么毛病！？”他不明白为什么男人要这么对他——

可是显然，蝙蝠侠并不打算回答他，因为他下一个巴掌已经挥了下来。而男孩儿却被猝不妨及的疼痛激得发出呻吟。

“呜啊~好疼……快住手！”

“我说过你要报数。”像是责备男孩不听从命令一般又是一记毫不留情的责打，蝙蝠洞内发出“啪”的回音。

“够了——求你了放开我！”

“你还是没听懂我的话。”又是一巴掌。

“啊~~哈……”男孩眼里开始蓄满了委屈的泪花，就在几小时前他的父母在他眼前被夺走了生命，他刚刚差点也死了，而他眼下却在被这个也许救了他也许不的疯子按在腿上打屁股！疼痛，委屈。他还没来得及消化完这些感情又一个巴掌落了下来。他的屁股火辣辣的，印象里小时候尽管犯了错，父亲母亲也从未打过他的屁股。他意识到自己如果不按男人要求的来，那么这些惩罚就仍会继续。他咬紧牙关含着眼泪，在下一个巴掌带着风声拍打在他红肿的小屁股上时，他小声的报出了数字：“……1……”

“大点声！这一下不算。重新来！”男人显然对他的表现很不满，他停顿了一下，听到男孩抽噎着吸鼻子的声音，心软了两秒钟，降下下一个拍打——比上一个要轻一点的。

“1！”男孩几乎是喊出了数字，他听见洞内自己的回音，羞得就连耳朵都变成了红宝石一般的颜色。

——很好。

在迪克看不见的角度，蝙蝠侠浮现出一个满意的笑容，服从是好的，应该可以给予一些奖励。

男孩紧紧地闭着眼睛等着报出数字2，而这一下责打却没有落下，而变成温柔的抚摸。

冰凉的皮革手套碰上他有些红肿滚烫的屁股，男孩不可思议的发现这感觉居然有点好，似乎疼痛被减轻了——然而下一个巴掌毫无预兆的打在了大腿根附近，那里靠近会阴，迪克惊得猛地绷紧了全身的肌肉，眼泪沾湿了他的睫毛，他蓝色的大眼睛水汪汪的，可惜蝙蝠侠此时看不到，否则那样一双眼睛一定会激起他的怜爱——蝙蝠侠又不是铁石心肠，没有人能抵抗那样一双眼睛。

“你忘了报数。”此刻的他似乎有些残忍的指出。

“……对不起……”一不小心就道歉了的男孩声音有些颤抖。

“……这下就先不和你计较，我们从3开始。”

下一巴掌仍然打在大腿根和臀部交界的那里，迪克敏感的发出呻吟，然后像是惊醒一般报出“3——”。他紧张的绷紧了腿，其实如果他放松的话，可能并没有他感受到的那么疼。

然而从4开始，变成了毫无章法毫无目的的掌掴，男孩从带着哭腔慢慢变成了呜呜哭出声来，而他刚刚数到10。

“求你了……不要了……”迪克哽咽地抽泣着，“好疼……”

他扭动着身体，试图从男人膝头逃开，他的表演服裤子和内裤摩擦着他的大腿和刚刚被打过的火辣辣的部分，奇妙的疼痛像是电流一般，随着男孩扭动的姿势摩擦着他刚发育不久的私处。

疼痛、羞耻、恐惧、还有一丝迪克自己都没有发现的，被完美的裹藏在潜意识里的兴奋。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，他感觉男孩哭湿了他的车座，他预计打他20下，但是念在这孩子已经开始学着怕他，他似乎也没有把惩罚进行完的必要了。

“别动。”他按住迪克的腰身，想要检查他有没有哪里受伤，然而挨了十几巴掌的迪克以为他还要继续被惩罚，像只受惊了的小动物一样颤抖起来，他尝试着蜷缩身体，可是失败了，这却让他看上去更加可怜。

迪克瑟缩着，却没有遭到想象的巴掌，那冰凉的皮革摸上了他的大腿内侧，抚摸着靠近会阴处的缝隙，然而这对于一个青春期的男孩子来说太超过了——他猛地夹紧了大腿想要躲开那些令他感觉汗毛倒竖的抚弄，可是却适得其反——他似乎把那根手指禁锢在了一个令他相当羞耻的位置。迪克羞得几乎要死掉了，他现在光着屁股、刚刚被惩戒责打过，然后对方的手指现在卡在他的……

因为羞耻和疼痛，他的眼泪大颗大颗砸在真皮车座上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，蝙蝠侠默不作声，轻轻拍拍男孩的腿，抽出手指，轻柔的——或者说他自认为轻柔的提上男孩的裤子，接着他解开了绑住男孩脚的绳子。

接下来发生的事几乎是在电光火石的一瞬间，不知道该说是迪克初生牛犊不怕虎呢？还是说这孩子未免放轻松的太早了。

也许是因为疼痛亦或是羞耻愤怒什么的，还没有完全松绑的男孩转身就是一个迅速的踢腿，虽说因为扯痛了挨打的部分而减轻了力道但是还是踢中了蝙蝠侠的下巴。

1秒。

2秒。

男人几乎因为愤怒而暴跳如雷，并不是因为那不知好歹的小猴崽子的一脚飞踢，事实上他承认如果那孩子没挨过打屁股不疼的话，那一脚非常漂亮，甚至可以踢掉他一两颗牙，但是他发怒的原因是这孩子居然还没放弃他的桀骜不驯，刚刚管教过的成果似乎顷刻间荡然无存。

——很好……非常好……小子，看起来比起疼痛，羞耻是更能让你畏惧的。

他抓过迪克尚显纤细的脚踝把他按在车座上，再次（是的再次）扒下他的裤子，布料摩擦着挨打的部分让男孩轻微的抽着气，这时他感到了害怕和懊恼——他的手还绑着呢！刚刚真是太不理智了……这个人……蝙蝠侠不会又要打他屁股吧？！

“好吧小子，本来并不想这么对你，但是你真的需要好好学学什么是畏惧，什么是服从。”

他从车后座的置物袋里拿出一样东西，迪克没有看清只依稀看清楚是管状物，似乎是什么膏体？

然而刚刚性成熟的男孩子不懂，眼前这个疯疯癫癫的紧身衣怪人白天的时候他是哥潭市最最著名的花花公子、亿万富豪，言谈举止慵懒而又神秘的布鲁斯·韦恩。上帝啊天晓得多少女人想要不顾一切的爬上他的床。而在今晚这一切疯狂的举动开始之前，布鲁斯只是带着他今晚准备充分享受一下“社交生活”的女伴看一次他一直瞩目的男孩的家庭演出，然后度过一个并不孤单的成人的夜晚。而现在他本来的社交对象，那位美丽又强势的记者小姐却躺在医院里。

是的，布鲁斯·韦恩车里怎么会少了润滑剂。

男孩双手被缚，以一个一般人来讲都会很难受的姿势柔软的卡在车的后座上，男人把冰凉粘稠的液体挤在男孩股沟附近，冰凉的液体顺着股缝淌下去，湿漉漉的屁股带着点可怜兮兮的意味，因为冰凉的触感迪克瑟缩着，但是接触了那发红的臀瓣儿又有一种得到解脱的错觉。然而下一秒他惊得叫出来，一根手指，沾着那些冰凉湿滑的液体来到了他的臀缝里。

蝙蝠侠不知道什么时候脱下了手套，他的手保养得当，却带着一些茧子——那是武器训练所导致的，他的指甲修剪得十分整齐，他的食指滑到迪克的会阴部分，向上搔刮着那里的皮肤，未经人事的男孩哪里受得了这个？他哑着嗓子颤抖着发出像是幼猫一般的呜咽。

——天哪！这个人要做什么！！

男孩满脸通红，十二岁的青春期少年隐隐约约也有了性的意识，他也曾在洗澡的时候好奇的偷偷探究过自己的身体，他已经有长出稀疏的耻毛，但是他却从来不曾触碰过自己那么隐秘的地方，全然的未知带来的恐惧让他感觉身体都已经不再属于自己，可偏偏那种触摸让他体会到一种奇妙的快感，仿佛潜意识里有一颗破土而出的种子正在慢慢伸展出枝桠。

——似乎有点期待接下来的事……

男孩有些羞愧，他知道自己不该产生类似的念头——天哪！这真的……太超过了……

男人的手指感受着男孩的战栗，擦过红肿的皮肤，接着，他用食指和中指撑开男孩的臀瓣儿——这让迪克几乎是倒吸一口气。

——天哪……

要不是被捆着手他一定会羞耻的把脸藏在掌心里，而现在他只能闭紧眼睛，但是一旦失去视觉，其他的感官就会变得更加敏感。

他感受到他小小的后穴被撑开，那根温暖的、带着薄茧的手指探了进去。

——天哪天哪天哪……

男孩感觉到他在被探索、被打开、被掌控，那根略有粗糙的手指进入了他自己都不曾触碰过的羞耻的地方。他感觉到耳边的呼吸，听见男人低沉的声音——不曾强硬的伪装的声音，那声音听起来像是被丝绸擦拭过的银器，带着点优雅的感觉，听起来似乎还有点温柔。

“这是教学。”

男人说。耳边的震动让迪克觉得痒，他张口想要说什么，男人却更加深入的进入了他，于是他张开嘴，发出了一声自己不曾想象的那种痛苦、裹含着甜蜜的呻吟声。

“嗯啊~~~”

这声呻吟在蝙蝠洞里悠长的回荡着，男孩羞耻的想要把脸嵌进车座，难以想象半个钟头前他还在这里生龙活虎，向着肉食动物亮出食草动物软绵绵的小爪子。

男人的手指带着水渍声深浅不一的抽插着男孩的后穴，而初尝人事的男孩颤抖着直不起腰来。

——好热……他做了什么？身体好奇怪……为什么我会这样？

迪克的小脑袋里不停迸发出疑问，屁股还在疼，然而脑子里浑浊一片，他惊讶地发现，他刚刚发育不久的性器变得硬了起来，似乎还有粘稠的液体流出来。

他不是没在梦里经历过梦遗，但是那时候单纯害羞的男孩还以为是自己尿了床。此刻的他觉得体内燥热不堪，他忍不住轻轻蹭着车座寻找一丝快慰。

而这时，蝙蝠侠听着男孩的浅哼，他感受到男孩利用车座摩擦自己身体的小幅度动作，他猛然浑身一怔！此时此刻，他变回了普通的布鲁斯……

——上帝啊，我在对一个孩子做了什么？！我、我在他父母被害后绑架了他……我打了他……然后我——

——老天啊我都做了什么……这真是……我本意并非如此！我、并不想要伤害他！

他猛地惊醒一般抽出手指，而迪克却在他抽出手指的一瞬间感受到了一个男孩都会经历的，第一次射精、第一次高潮。

他的精液很少，沾湿了车座，而男孩经历过高潮之后迷迷糊糊的晕了过去。

蝙蝠侠怔忡着，良久他摘下面具，露出布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，他抿紧了嘴唇不带一丝表情。他解开了男孩手上的绳索，男孩的裤子已经被他稀少的初精和粘稠的润滑剂沾湿得一塌糊涂。

布鲁斯沉默着抱起男孩——迪克·格雷森已经注定进入他的世界，不管他愿不愿意，这孩子注定在他的羽翼和庇护下成长。他用披风将迪克卷在怀里。

“我给你一个机会，孩子。”他抱着男孩向洞外走，轻声叫着男孩的名字，“迪克。”

“我给你一个机会，由你来做出选择……”

——是成为侦探、亦或是成为复仇者。

他的的声音很轻，蝙蝠洞里并未响起回音。男孩的脑袋乖巧的垂在他肩头，蝙蝠洞外，月如巨盘。

 

 

 

 

 

多年之后他曾让那成年的男孩回想当初那晚他犯下的错误——用和当年同样的反省方式。

然而已经成年的迪克只是懒洋洋的伏在他膝头，满不在乎的用手肘拄着柔软的席梦思床垫，光裸着的臀部还有几个责罚的痕迹，与当年不同的是还带着一些情色的齿痕和亲吻留下的淤痕。

“你知道吗布鲁斯~自那以后我只要做春梦的话梦里绝对是一只蠢兮兮的蝙蝠脸！当我第一次发现神经病色情狂蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩的时候简直吓尿了好么！然后你还给我留下了这么个奇怪的性癖好——哈哈、棒极了，不被打屁股就没办法高潮！”

啪的一声脆响，换来一声柔软又甜美的呻吟，迪克·格雷森跪在床上，翘着屁股，后穴里被布鲁斯的肉棒狠狠地贯穿着。他抬高那完美的臀部摇摆着配合着身后的人的猛烈进攻，布鲁斯低下头，粗暴的舔咬着迪克的后颈，迪克打赌，那里会留下很多紫的红的爱痕。

“做爱的时候别说那些废话迪克，专心。”

“是的先生~”那调笑的语气惹来又一个不轻不重的拍打，然后尾音变成愉悦的上扬。

——从一开始就没得选啊布鲁斯！

迪克一边享受着他们之间有些粗暴的性爱一边想着。

所有的机缘巧合，都是命中注定，迪克·格雷森怕是要被布鲁斯·韦恩吃的死死的一辈子。

不管他是否愿意，他注定成为黑夜骑士的伴侣。

——这都是命中注定的。

 

 

—FIN—


End file.
